The Vestroia Messiah: Mechtanium Surge Arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Mechtanium Surge Arc of ' The Vestroia Messiah' fic.
1. Prologue: Léarin's Life At Risk

SaliorStar9: Well, another new Bakugan arc coming from me as please be a dear and review.

Summary:

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue: The Darkness of Mag Mel, Léarin's Life At Risk

* * *

_The same dream again…_ Eva snapped open her eyes. _This dream must be foretelling the future._ She rose from her bed in the Holy Temple underneath the Seed Cauldron. "Has the Lord of Chaos Energy finally descended? Mag Mel..." she whispered, wincing as a black armband manifested around her left arm. "So you have awakened to a new body. I would like to think that after defeating you, we will finally be at peace, but it seems there are more fights to come. The battle will not end."

* * *

"Yes…" Mage Mel hissed gleefully, feeling Eva's life energy transferring to him via a similar coiled black armband around his right arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Return to New Vestroia

SailorStar9: Anyway, prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: Return to New Vestroia

* * *

"So much for being your little secret." Dan joked, Drago hovering over his usual training spot as a Aquos energy blast shot past them. "Who the heck is that dude? Never seen him before."

"I have no idea." Drago admitted. "It seems a lot has changed since we were here last."

"Aquos Bomber!" Amazon released his attack.

"The kid has some power." Drago mused. "Too bad we can't stick around."

"Hey, where'd you going, old man?" Amazon taunted as Drago was prepared to leave.

"Old man?" Drago growled. "Are you serious?"

"I don't see any other senior citizens shuffling around, do you?" Amazon asked when Drago landed on the beach. "Why are you sneaking around like that? Did my awesome display of power freak you out? Don't just stand there! I'm talking to you! Don't make me give you a trashing, old man. Answer, answer, answer! Hey, do you know you've got an insect or something on your shoulder? Never mind," he peered closer. "It's just a human kid. So, Gramps, is this your Battler? I've heard of partnerships like that, but I've never seen how they work up close."

"You do actually hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Drago inquired.

"My sensei told me once about his human Battling partner." Amazon continued. "It sounded so cool the way you old guys used to brawl. I wish I could've been there back in the day."

"Listen, quit calling me old." Drago growled.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Amazon suggested. "Why don't we battle? You two against me. I promise I'll take it easy on you first time around."

"I've heard enough." Drago remarked, walking off." Let's go, Dan."

"Come on, dudes, where're you doing?" Amazon chided. "All I wanted was a friendly battle. What's the problem? What, you think you're too good for me, or is it because you're a giant chicken?"

"Don't let him wind you up, Dan." Drago suggested.

"Children these days have no manners." Eva joked.

"That's right." Preyas emerged from the water. "Besides, winding him up is my old job. What's happening, guys?"

"Queen Eva, sensei!" Amazon gaped. "You know these guys?"

"He's your sensei?" Dan snorted.

"Amazon, say hi to Dan and Drago." Eva introduced.

"When I heard the others talking about you two, I thought they were crazy." Preyas admitted. "Cause there's no way you'll show up unannounced."

"Right, sorry." Drago apologized. "It was kinda of a last minute thing."

"So, Dan." Preyas started. "Where's Marucho? Did he come too?"

"He had to stay, to help Shun." Dan explained.

"Of course, that sounds just like a Battle Brawler." Preyas agreed. "Always helping a fellow teammate out."

"So, tell me what's going with this 'sensei' business?" Dan asked.

"I'm a teacher now." Preyas explained. "And of course you've met my student, Amazon."

"His Number 1 student." Amazon cut in.

"His _only_ student." Eva pointed out.

"I must have told Amazon about a million stories about you guys and our Brawling days." Preyas added.

"Come on guys." Amazon urged, Drago and Dan having moved aside to discuss. "Make a decision already, would you? The suspense is killing me."

"Quiet, you nincompoop." Preyas clocked his student on the head.

* * *

"Okay, are you boys ready?" Eva played referee.

"I was born ready." Amazon declared.

"In that case, battle on!" Eva get the go-ahead. "Guess he isn't called _Titanium_ Dragonoid for nothing." She mused, Drago slamming Amazon over his shoulder.

"Ability activate: 'Dragon Strength'!" Dan activated the card.

"That's got to hurt." Eva muttered, wincing when Drago slammed Amazon into the cliff via a tail whip.

"'Tornado Ocean'!" Amazon released his attack.

"Ability activate: 'Titanium Screen'!" Dan countered. "Ability activate: 'Titanium Hummer'! What are you laughing at?" he asked when Amazon chuckled.

"Maybe I knocked his last screw loose." Drago guessed.

"Sorry, it's just that I get all wound up in battle, I lose control and start to giggle." Amazon explained. "With all the excitement flowing through me, I can't help myself."

"Knock it off." Dan chided.

"Control is the key in battle." Drago agreed.

"Attribute change: Subterra." Amazon changed his element.

"He's your student alright." Eva mused.

"I'll see you on the other side." Amazon teased. "Desert Rocket."

"Ability activate: 'Dragon hard Striker'!" Dan activated the ability card after Drago's fireball knocked Amazon to the ground, defusing his camouflage.

"Why are you insulting me by holding back so much?" Amazon demanded. "I'm young and I'm tough. I can take anything you dish out, so let us have it, Gramps. Hit me with your best shot. I understand, you're probably nervous cause you're gonna get hurt, cause you're getting on in years. Maybe that's why you're holding back the way you are. But listen, you've got to stop. Sensei is your former teammate. You owe him the respect on giving his student your 100% effort."

"Enough, Amazon." Eva cut the younger Bakugan off. "I'm sure Drago has his reasons."

"As you wish, Queen Eva." Amazon sighed.

"Remember the plan." Dan reminded.

"We have to keep our eyes on the target, and not let some cocky kid get inside our heads." Drago agreed. "Besides, maybe a good trashing is what this young punk needs. Let's do this, Dan. You're about to get schooled, Amazon."

"Aquos Bomber!" Amazon released his attack, Drago cutting off his energy.

"Come on, let's split." Preyas told his student after Dan fainted.

"Shouldn't we make sure they're okay?" Amazon wondered.

"They're okay." Eva assured. "They need some time alone."

"Princess." Drago stated.

"It's 'Queen' now, actually." Eva corrected. "And in case you're wondering," she showed the Dragonoid the armband coiled around her arm after Preyas and Amazon took off. "This _isn't_ for decoration."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	3. Chaos Control

SailorStar9: Anyway, prologue goes up. This is Chapter 2. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: Chaos Control

* * *

"What's happening?" Amazon wondered, sensing a change in the air. "I feel kinda of weird."

"There's a ripple in the dimension." Eva concluded.

"Someone must have just teleported here." Dan agreed. "Drago!" he realized.

* * *

"So, this is New Vestroia, huh?" Anubias, now reverted back to his Gundalian form, noted, appearing before Drago and Preyas. "It seems a perfect habitat for losers."

"Who are you?" Drago demanded.

"You can think of me as a messenger." Anubias replied. _I don't see Kuso anywhere._ He noted. _No matter, I'll have to fight Drago in the meantime._ "Let's skip the introductions. There'll be time for that later. Right now, we battle."

"What is that?" Drago gaped when Darkus Iron Dragonoid emerged from a portal.

"I've never seen a Bakugan like that before." Preyas admitted.

"Go, Darkus Iron Dragonoid." Anubias ordered. "Ability activate, 'Ollan Terror'. Don't just stay there." He snapped, the second assault knocking Drago off his feet. "Get up."

"Hold on a second, pal." Preyas intervened. "If you want to fight, how about you take me on then?"

* * *

"Do you really think someone evil is here?" Amazon inquired, hurrying off to the battleground with Dan and Eva in tow.

"Trust me, I can feel it." Dan assured.

* * *

"I see your skills haven't dulled, Preyas." Drago remarked, Preyas' punches leaving not a dent on 'Darkus Iron Dragonoid'. "I wish I could say the same."

"Loud doesn't equal skill." Anubias snapped. "Ability activate, 'Garran Demura'!"

"Is that supposed to scare me, pal?" Preyas shot back. "'Wave Shield'!"

"Ability activate," Anubias continued, Darkus Iron Dragonoid dodging Preyas' punch. "Let's go, Mechtogan Venexus!"

"Nice robot?" Preyas stammered when the Mechtogan appeared.

"This is going to be fun." Anubias grinned and gave the order to attack.

"'Wave Shield'!" Preyas put up his barrier again.

"Take cover." Drago warned, Venexus shattering the shield and Darkus Iron Dragonoid's energy blast sending Preyas flying back. "Enough!" he roared, Venexus rained its attacks on the defenceless Bakugan.

* * *

"Drago!" Dan gaped, Amazon reaching the battlefield.

"What is that?" Amazon asked, noticing the rising red thunder ahead.

* * *

"What's this?" even Anubias is shocked, the energy surge summoning Zenthon. "Don't just stand there." He ordered. "Crush those insects." His demand came too late as Drago went berserk, destroying the surroundings.

* * *

"What is Drago doing down there?" Amazon asked. "Why is he attacking my sensei like that?"

"It's not him." Dan argued. "Something's taken over him. I don't know what's going on with Drago, but, you've got to snap out of it, or you'll rip New Vestroia in half."

"That was way too close." Amazon muttered, dodging a waylaid fireball. "I don't like the way he's looking at us. Hey, where are you going?" he blinked, Dan leaping towards the incoming Drago.

"Drago, this isn't you." Dan pleaded. "Snap out of it, Drago!"

_Now!_ Eva readied her healing spell. "Divine Star!"

"You're back." Dan beamed, Eva's light comet purifying Drago.

"Thank you, my Queen." Drago looked over at Eva. "Enough!" he turned to Zenthon, blocking the punch. "If you came from me, you'll obey my code of battling. Perhaps, I need to give you a demonstration."

"Don't forget about me." Amazon jumped into battle.

"I want in on the action, too." Preyas added, blocking Venexus' next punch.

"'Titanium Hummer'!" Drago dodged Zenthon's punch. "'Core Blaster'! If I want him to follow my lead, I'll have to tame him first. Time to break this wild horse."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"I can control this now." Drago assured. "I know it. We just have to work together."

"Ability activate, 'Revolutional'!" Dan activated the ability card.

"Interesting." Anubias noted, the attack throwing Zenthon back. "So that is the full extent of your strength. How about you show me your true battle form? Let's finish this right, Drago."

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed, Darkus Iron Dragonoid's attack sent the Pyrus Dragonoid to the ground.

"I'm good." Drago assured. "Don't worry."

"I have enough of these lightweights." Anubias snorted. At his command, Venexus threw Preyas and Amazon off and headed towards Drago. "What?" he gaped when Zenthon blocked off the attack and proceeded to pummel the Darkus Mechtogan to the ground. "How did Drago win over his Mechtogan? Who do you think you are? You are not going to make a fool out of me. Ability activate, 'Garran Demura'!"

"Ability activate, 'Titanium Screen'!" Dan countered. "Ability activate, 'Dragon Blazer'!"

"What are you gawking about?" Anubias demanded. "Stand up and fight back. Pathetic. Don't you dare shame me. Venexus." He called, Zenthon disintegrating the Mechtogan with an energy wave. "This can't be. I was given my Bakugan as a gift by Master Mag-Mel. They were supposed to bring us a victory."

"Now, Dan." Drago gave the cue.

"Ability activate, 'Dragon Force Striker'!" Dan finished the battle with one final attack and forcing Anubias to retreat.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	4. Triple Threat

SailorStar9: Anyway, prologue goes up. This is Chapter 3. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: Triple Threat

* * *

"Nice one." Eva nodded, impressed.

"Thank you, my Queen." Drago nodded. "It may sound crazy," he looked at his partner. "But I think we're in sync with that one."

"You're right." Dan agreed. "I can feel your energy rising right in the centre of my own chest."

"Finally, our training seems to be working." Drago remarked. "Maybe we should try a round with Zenthon to see how well we can control him."

"Seriously?" Dan blinked. "Are you feeling up to it? I'm game if you are."

"Let's do it." Drago confirmed.

"What the…" Eva whispered, as a vision hit her when Drago powered up. "Razenoid, is that… you?" she breathed, the images flooding her mind; Razenoid summoning his Chaos Bakugan troops to attack Bakugan Interspace, before he opened a portal to Bayview and blasting it with his laser beam.

"Eva." Dan caught the heaving female before she fell over.

"What just happened?" Drago asked.

"It's another vision." Eva replied, using the Rod of Asclepius to pull herself to her feet.

"Tell us what you saw." Dan requested.

"Bayview was under attack." Eva replied. "Razenoid was blowing things up and there was total chaos everywhere. I can still feel the hate.

"That's because it was real." Shellon, in her Neathian form, appeared before them. "What you saw was a premonition of things to come. Glorious black visions of what Master Mag-Mel has in store once he has obtained the ultimate power. Well, gentlemen, and lady," she added. "As pleasant as this has been, I, too, have business to attend to. So if you'll indulge me, may we proceed ahead to battling?"

"Tell us who you are?" Dan demanded.

"I suppose I could, but then, I'll spoil the surprise." Shellon grinned.

"Well, that doesn't look very friendly." Drago noted.

"The time for talking is over, Dan." Shellon declared. "You may have beaten what came before me, but he wasn't half the Battler that I am." She announced, summoning a Haos, Ventus and Subterra Iron Dragonoid. "May I have this dance?"

"We may have drifted apart before, but now we've got our groove back, stronger than ever." Dan declared. "Let's go, Drago."

"Ability activate, 'Mars Staten'!" Shellon played her card. "Let's see how you do against the combined power of Ventus, Haos and Subterra coming at you with one attack."

"Ability activate," Dan countered. "'Titanium Screen'!"

"Having trouble?" Shellon taunted.

"That just made me mad." Drago snapped, getting back to his feet after the energy beam blasted through his barrier.

"I'm impressed that you're actually getting a foothold." Shellon noted.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." Drago remarked.

"Ability activate, 'Dragon Force Striker'!" Dan went on the offensive.

"He took down all three of my best?" Shellon was shocked when Drago's attack took out all three Iron Dragonoids. "That's incredible. Come, Chaos Bakugan, Flash Ingram." She summoned her next Bakugan. BakuNano, 'Shoxrox' Destroy! Listen closely to the sound of your own demise."

"This is a new one." Dan noted, having taken Eva to safety, the six BakuNanos destroying the ledge they were standing on. "Drago, if we're going to take them down, we'll have to use 'Dragon Force Striker' again."

"I'm ready." Drago got back to his feet.

"Ability activate, 'Rash Force'!" Shellon nullified Drago's ability.

"If we can't use abilities then, we should…" Dan started.

"I'm reading your mail." Drago agreed.

"Oh no." Shellon gasped when Zenthon was summoned to the battlefield. "Take him down!" she ordered. "How is it possible?" she was stunned when Zenthon was unfazed by the combined attack. "After getting hit by six simultaneous blasts, there's not even a scratch."

"He protected us without question." Even Drago was shocked.

"Isn't that why you summoned me?" Zenthon asked his creator. "There is no need for my master and creator to thank me for doing what is my duty and obligation."

"Now you are in synch, you can communicate with him." Eva reasoned.

"Let's try a counterattack." Dan suggested.

"As you wish." Zenthon noted, taking out the two 'Flash Ingrams' on the ground with one blow and another three in the air with his piston cannons. Drago then took out the Ventus 'Flash Ingram' on the ground.

"No way." Shellon exclaimed. "This isn't possible. Master Mag-Mel, bestow your power onto me. Go, Mechtogan." She then summoned Deezall, Rockfist and Miserak.

"It looks like she really means business." Drago remarked.

"Why don't you say hello to the three most powerful Mechtogan in the distance?" Shellon taunted.

"Let's give him some backup." Dan suggested, the three Mechtogan knocking Zenthon to the ground. "Ability activate, 'Revolutional'! Ability activate, 'Core Blaster'!"

"Are you saying you're actually going to take them all on?" Shellon echoed. "I will not go back empty-handed. I will fight for the glory of my Master. I fear nothing. I'll go to any lengths to win this."

"You're not the only one with guts here, lady." Dan snapped.

Drago powered up, boosting Zenthon's attack and both sides clashed.

"That one really hurt." Dan muttered, blown off by the shockwave and having a vision strike him. "I have to go back and warn the others."

"You guys are going to pay." Drago swore, watching Rockfist and Deezall beat down Zenthon and Dan passing out.

"Still have a brave face?" Shellon mocked. "This is the end for… not yet." She sank to her knees, the shock of using too much Chaos Energy getting to her. "I must finish these two off first."

"You're going to feel a world of hurt." Drago hissed.

"Drago, wait." Eva stopped him. "You can't do this alone."

"Remember our training." Dan reminded, pushing himself up. "We've gotten stay in synch."

"Zenthon, the only way we're going to win is to use our combined strength by bringing our hearts and minds together." Drago told the Mechtogan.

"You're not alone anymore." Drago and Dan chorused.

"I must be one with my creator and his Battler." Zenthon agreed, pushing Rockfist and Deezall off.

"Now, Miserak!" Shellon gave the order. "What are they doing?" she demanded.

"Divine Hymn!" Eva raised the 'Ankh of Life' into the air, a blinding orb of holy light bathing washing over Zenthon.

"Is it possible that it's being generated?" Shellon realized. "Are they coming together? Can't be! They combined power. They were able to summon a Mechtogan Titan. His power is terrifying." She stepped back, Zenthon Titan taking out Miserak, Deezall and Rockfist with ease.

"I'll be there whenever you call." Zenthon assured.

"I must admit you battle well." Shellon confessed. "You may keep your 'Gate' and 'Key'; the end of the world is still coming."

"What do you mean?" Dan demanded.

"You'll find out, sooner than you think." Shellon shrugged. "Until then." With that, she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	5. Interspace Under Siege

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Interspace Under Siege

* * *

"Ability activate, 'Dragon Quasar'!" Dan activated his ability card, the blast annihilating the Chaos Bakugan that surrounded the Brawlers.

Spectra smirked at the newcomer.

"Nice." Marucho grinned. "Just in time."

"What's up, guys?" Dan greeted.

"It can't be!" Anubias gaped, he and Shellon re-joining their teams as a powerful aura manifested behind the Brawlers.

"Léarin herself came to Interspace?" even Shellon was shocked.

"Servants of Mag Mel, leave this place." Léarin ordered.

"You're a fool coming to the battlefield on your own." Anubias snorted. "I can't move!" he frowned, Léarin's aura immobilizing him and Shellon in place. "This is my biggest chance, Léarin is right before my eyes."

"But what can we do about this gigantic power?" Shellon wondered. "This is the Goddess, Léarin?"

"We understand." The two prostrated before the Goddess. "We… we're not foolish enough to get in a war we can't win. We're retreating."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	6. True Colours

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 5: True Colours

* * *

"Thanks to all of you, peace has finally returned to Gundalia." Nurzak informed the Brawlers after the fight against Mag Mel. "We owe you a bet of gratitude, one we can never repay. Thank you kindly, Battle Brawlers."

"Once against, you've shown us by working together, we can conquer anything at all." Fabia agreed, via the video link.

"Well, spectra lent a hand as well." Eva reminded, stuck in her Léarin form.

"That's true." Marucho agreed.

"But the fight still isn't over." Shun stated.

"You said it, Shun." Rafe agreed.

"For sure." Dan concurred. "We've got to find Mag Mel."

"It's an emergency signal from Bakugan Interspace." Marucho turned on his communicator.

"That doesn't sound good." Paige remarked, the 'Terminal System Error' droning over the link.

"Understatement." Léarin muttered.

"How much do you want to bet Mag Mel is responsible?" Shun snapped.

"We better check it out." Drago suggested.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate inter-dimensional interference?" Léarin exclaimed, her bubble popping once the group arrived on the other side.

"Guys, look." Shun voiced, the group looking on, shocked at the demolished Bakugan Interspace and Team Anubias running from a Darkus Cyclone Percival.

"Ability activate!" Dan was on the move. "'Dragon Quasar'!"

"That was a pretty bad hit." Marucho stated. "Are you okay, Ben?"

"What the heck happened to this place?" Dan asked, the two teams meeting up.

"Might see the lunatics running the sidelines." Dylan snorted. "Or is it ruining me?"

"Dylan, what are you talking about?" Marucho demanded.

"Well, you forced Meg Mel out, but that doesn't mean the Chaos Bakugan would start behaving." Dylan pointed out.

* * *

"We'll gather all the battlers we can find in here." Ben suggested once the group gathered in the wrecked meeting room.

"I don't understand why we can't transport ourselves out of here right now, like we normally would." Marucho mused. "I need to have a closer look at the system to see if I can figure it out."

"I understand." Léarin nodded. "Rafe."

"Of course." The Castle Knight nodded mutely and followed Marucho.

"None of the access points are working." Marucho entered the system.

"We can't even teleport back to Gundalia or Neathia here." Rafe added.

"So people can get in, but they can't get out." Shun concluded.

"That makes zero sense." Dan remarked.

"Then, maybe I can explain it for you." Dylan voiced. "Gather round, kiddies, cos it's starting. Right after you guys took off, things went back to normal. That's when the Chaos Bakugan appeared and made things ugly again. Before you know it, the invaders were running riot. In a blink of an eye, they reduced Bakugan Interspace into a pile of rubble."

"That's why we can't use the access points to exit from the system." Marucho realized.

"The Chaos Bakugan destroyed too much of Bakugan Interspace from the inside and messed up the framework." Drago added.

"I still say Mag Mel's behind this." Dan insisted.

"I know you two." Shun retorted, Chris and Soon falling through the roof. "You're with Shellon."

* * *

"I think I may have found a back door out of here." Marucho reported back with Rafe.

"The old access point." Léarin recognized the red dot. "I actually forgot about that."

"Let's hike over to this access point and get the heck out of this dump." Dan grinned.

"It looks like the majority of them are clustered around the centre of Interspace." Shun noted.

"So our best bet is to approach from the east to avoid detection." Léarin realized what the Ventus Brawler was thinking.

* * *

"Hey, what's the fun in sneaking around, Brawlers?" Dylan taunted, stopping the group from approaching. "Since when are you afraid of a little danger? Relax guys, im' not here to cause you grief. I'm just doing my job here."

"Are you the one who brought the Chaos Bakugan here?" Shun demanded.

"And what if I was?" Dylan smirked. "Calm down, pal." He chuckled. "I'm just saying 'what if'. To me, that'll be the kind of challenge you've been looking for after all. Sure, you've all been looking for more intense battle action. Why else would the Battle Gear and BakuNanos be so popular? They aren't created in a vacuum, and that's where I come in, like a genie in a bottle to make all your dreams come true." He removed his sunglasses to reveal his computerized eyes.

"So, you're telling us you're not human?" Marucho gasped.

"I knew it." Léarin sighed. "I _knew_ those huge pockets of data would come back to bite us in the ass."

"That's exactly right, Princess." Dylan grinned. "I came from those pockets of data from Interspace to fulfil your darkest and deepest desires."

"It looks like they've found us." Shun heard the roar.

"Don't look at me." Dylan shrugged. "I didn't call them." With that, he faded off.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Dan went into action. "Bakugan, stand! BakuNano, Sonicanon, Destroy! As soon as we open a path through the middle, everyone make a run for it."

"We'll keep the Chaos Bakugan occupied." Shun added, summoning Taylean.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Marucho assured, summoning Trister. "We've got your back."

"Wolfurio and I will bring up the rear." Rafe stated, the Haos Bakugan was already summoned.

"And Boulderon and I will be right beside them." Paige remarked.

"BakuNano Hammermor, Destroy!" Shun summoned his BakuNano.

"BakuNano Crosstriker, Destroy!" Marucho followed suit.

"Ability activate!" Anubias intervened. "'Tribal Crusher'!" forcing the Darkus and Venus Cyclone Peercivals to back off. "Stand back, Kuso's all mine."

"You poor fools still don't understand?" Shellon taunted, the Chaos Bakugan backing away.

"It's just as I suspected." Léarin sighed. "Why don't' you just turn back to your original selves?"

"I expected nothing less from the Peace Goddess." Shellon remarked and reverting back to her Neathian form, with Anubias changing back to his Gundalian self.

"They're on Mag Mel's side." Dan gaped.

"It's true," Shellon admitted. "We are artificial life-forces created by Master Mag Mel to aid in his resurrection. But thanks to you, Battle Brawlers, or should I say the energy you generated by battling, the master was able to speed along his rebirth by absorbing all you produced."

"So they've been using us from the very beginning." Shun realized.

"And now all that's left is to take that Key and the 'Cosmic Seed'." Shellon added. "Ability activate! 'Ancient Levity'!"

"Divine Comet!" Léarin released her light comet right into the darkness sphere.

"Ability activate!" Shun cut in. "'Slash Hyper - Sword Storm'! You'll pay for this, you witch." He glared.

"Why waste your time protecting such pathetic insects?" Anubias taunted.

"Rafe and Paige, we need you to get the Battlers into the Safe Zone." Marucho instructed.

"Ability activate!" Dan summoned his next card. "'Titanium Hummer'!"

"Ability activate!" Anubias countered. "'Mangler Claw'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan pulled out his next card. "'Double Up'!"

"But you left your Peace Goddess wide open." Shellon reminded, powering up an energy ball.

"Not so fast!" Shun and Taylean were in place. "She's awfully clever." The Ventus Brawler admitted, Shellon having used Spyron, Krowll and Vertexx to block off the two Ventus fighters.

"Now, about the 'Cosmic Seed'." Shellon closed in on Léarin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shun snapped, Taylean appearing between the two females. "I've got this covered, Léarin." He assured.

"Ability activate!" Anubias countered. "'Death Metal Army'!"

"What are you doing, Anubias?" Shellon demanded, jumping onto a building to escape the impact. "We're supposed to retrieve the Key and the 'Cosmic Seed', not blowing them away."

"Just keep quiet." Anubias snapped. "Come, Deezall, Rockfist! I'm coming for you, Kuso!"

"Thanks guys." Léarin breathed in relief, Vexfist and Swift Sweep having blocked off the attack on Drago.

"I'll make you pay for that." Anubias swore.

"I'll just like to see you try, buddy." Paige grinned.

"It can't be…" Anubias was stunned when Vexfist took out Deezall in one shot.

"Ability activate!" Paige activated her card. "'Burst Quench'!" the combined attacks taking out Rockfist as well.

"Ability activate!" Dan ended the battle. "'Revolutional'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho finished his battle. "'Hyperscreen'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun didn't give Shellon a chance to react. "'Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon'! 'Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade'! You're finished, Shellon!"

"Ability activate!" Shellon countered. " 'Ammut'!"

"'Kazami Style - Slash Tornado'!" Shun counterattacked. "Ability activate! 'Shooting Destruction Slash'!"

"Overkill much?" Léarin noted amusedly, the combined attacks taking out Spyron and forcing Shellon and Anubias to retreat.

"Well, when she threatened you…" Shun grinned.

* * *

"This is the place?" Dan wondered, the group stopping before the access point.

"The access point…" Marucho gaped, spotting the demolished exit. "It's been damaged and isn't responding."

"I'm sorry." Shun apologized. "It's my carelessness in battle that caused this. it was all my fault."

"It's going to be okay." Léarin assured.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	7. Dangerous Beauty

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 6: Dangerous Beauty

* * *

"Mistress Shellon!" Chris shouted.

"Is that you?" Soon asked, the two girls hurrying over to Shellon's side before Spyron could finish her.

"Watch out!" the pair warned, Spyron readying his attack.

* * *

"What's the plan, Marucho?" Drago asked.

"Is to focus on keeping the rest of the Chaos Bakugan occupied." Marucho replied. "Now that Aiko's gone, it's up to me to figure a way to repair the access point. I need you guys to run interference for me."

"We've got your back." Dan declared. "Isn't that right, Drago?"

"We have a situation, guys." Rafe reported.

"Is it more Chaos Bakugan?" Dan asked.

"It's way worse than that." Paige cut in. "Just get over here."

"What's happening here?" Dan inquired, he and Marucho dashing out. "Shellon!" he exclaimed, Paige pointing to the battered Team Shellon.

"Why did you bring her back here?" Marucho asked.

"What on earth were the two of you thinking?" Rafe pressed.

"Wait, you don't understand." Chris defended.

"Miss Shellon is on our side now." Soon replied.

"How did you know?" Marucho asked.

"Because she's been cast out." Soon answered. "Mag-Mel was furious with her for losing her last battle against us."

"He stripped her of all her Bakugan and Mechtogan and was about to vanquish her when she used the last bit of her energy to break free and escape from his nasty clutches." Chris added.

"But Mag Mel wasn't going to let her go that easily." Soon continued. "He sent Spyron to hunt her down and destroy her."

"And he would have succeeded if Soon and I haven't shown up in time." Chris explained.

"Please, we won't be asking for your help if we didn't really need it." Soon pleaded.

"You're nuts if you think we're going to help her." Paige snorted.

"We don't want to fight you." Soon begged, Dan having broken Paige and Chris apart. "But we don't know what else to do. Mistress Shellon has nowhere else to go. Will you please help us protect her?"

"Never." Shun insisted. "She is the enemy."

"But…" Marucho protested.

"No buts." Shun retorted. "She's evil."

"Please, she's not like that anymore." Soon begged. "I promise she's changed for good this time."

"We just can't leave her behind." Chris pointed out.

"Watch me." Shun glared.

"You don't understand." Soon stated. "She's our… light."

"Just get rid of her, or you two are on your own." Shun posted the ultimatum.

"Agreed." Paige concurred.

"Hold on." Léarin intervened.

"Lady Léarin," Rafe blinked. "Are you sure you should be up?" when Shellon suddenly returned to her true form and fired an energy beam at one of the buildings to reveal a hidden Darkus/Pyrus Flash Ingram.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Shun went into battle. "Bakugan, stand! Go Taylean! Ability activate: 'Gun Red – Slash Sword'! Consecutive ability activate: 'Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego'!"

"Attack his horn." Shellon advised, the Flash Ingram coming out unscathed.

"Ability activate: 'Slash Rise Thunder'!" Shun activated his card. "Ability activate: 'Shooting Storm Twister'!"

"That was a close one." Paige admitted, Shun having taken out the Flash Ingram.

"It's a good thing Shellon told us his weakness." Rafe agreed.

"I was always told that because I was an artificial life-form created by Master Mag Mel, the moment I was no longer of use to him, my life would be over." Shellon confessed, turning back to her human form. "But when that time came, I couldn't let him just take me away from you like that. And now that Léarin had shone her light on me, I finally understand, why I couldn't leave." She looked at Soon and Chris.

"What now?" Marucho wondered.

"There's no way they'll leave her." Drago pointed out.

"I know." Léarin agreed, using her healing powers on Shellon.

"Trouble on its way." Marucho's Bakucolar sounded.

"Seriously?" Paige echoed. "Then let's quit standing around."

"I say it's time for a counterattack." Dan went on the offensive.

"We'll head back to keep an eye on them." Shun declared, Dan, Paige and Rafe taking off.

"Just make sure you play nice." Dan instructed. "And see what else you can learn about Mag Mel."

"You got it." Shun nodded. "And if she's hiding any secrets, we'll be sure to find them out."

* * *

"I'm totally bummed we're missing out on all the fun." Trister whined.

"Keep this up and you'll end up with a permanent frown, Wind Rider." Léarin joked, Shun keeping a close eye on Shellon via a security camera.

"I don't trust her." Shun remarked.

"I know." Léarin sighed. "Call me naïve, but," she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd like to believe there's a shard of good in everyone, even Shellon."

"Oh no!" Trister exclaimed. "Are those reinforcements?"

"Yes, except it appears they're heading for Point X-0." Marucho replied. "The base where all the Battlers are lying low while they wait for us to repair the access point."

"That last battle was just a diversion." Taylean realized.

"Shun, wait." Léarin voiced.

"No time!" Shun took off.

* * *

"Come in, Dan." Marucho alerted Dan. "I have an urgent message from Shellon for you."

"There is something urgent I need to tell you, Dan." Shellon stated, Marucho patching her over. "It has to do with the bonds you and Mag Mel share. But I have to tell you and Léarin in person. So please, hurry back. I don't have long."

* * *

"Dan." Léarin nodded, Dan and Drago arriving in front of the door. "Shellon!" she gasped, hurrying over to the unconscious Neathian.

"Is that you, Léarin?" Shellon stirred. "You are such…" she smirked. "Gullible fools!" she turned into her true form, the shockwave sending Dan and Léarin into the wall and knocking them out.

"Shellon, what are you playing at?" Drago demanded.

"Be quiet!" Shellon blasted Drago off. Resting a hand over Dan's palm, she claimed the Key. "Thank you, for the Key. And now…"

"I knew you were lying!" Shun jumped in, before Shellon could lay a hand on Léarin.

"Mind your own business, Shun." Shellon snapped. "This is just between Léarin, Dan, and I."

"You're wrong, Shellon." Shun retorted. "Now, give it back!"

"You can't be serious, dear boy." Shellon tsked, Spyron reaching in to get his Brawler out.

* * *

"Ability activate: 'Slash Rise Thunder'!" Shun gave chase.

"I wish we had more time to see this through properly, Shun." Shellon admitted, Vertexx and Spidaro taking Taylean down. "I've always respected you as a Battler, even though you were nothing more than a lowly human. To tell the truth, I've always thought you and I were a lot alike; after all, we bring a dignity and nobility to battle that no other Battler truly does."

"You are out of your mind." Shun snapped. "You and I are nothing alike. Ability activate: 'Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister'!" and blasted Vertexx and Spidaro off. "Ability activate: 'Shooting Destruction Slash'! After her!"

"Please don't hurt her, Shun!" Chris begged, using Vertexx block Taylean off.

"Get out of my way!" Shun demanded.

"Not until you calm down." Soon retorted, Spidaro joining in.

"I have your prize, Master!" Shellon declared and opened a portal.

"Mistress Shellon." Chris gaped.

"Don't leave us behind." Soon pleaded.

"What makes you think you're worthy of coming along with me?" Shellon taunted as she entered the portal. "You're nothing more than tools for me to utilize and use in Master Mag Mel's great plan. You're both human and that means you're burdened by so many weak concepts like sympathy and love. These things have no place in battle. The only thing that matters is victory. I'm not burdened by such foolish things as these. Master Mag Mel has showed me the way and led me to glory. Don't look so sad, you should feel very honoured to have played a role in the Master's plan. You should enjoy your final moments in life because the Earth will soon be destroyed and you along with it." With that, the portal shut.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	8. Behind The Mask

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 7: Behind The Mask

* * *

"Paige and Rafe have become quite exemplary Brawlers." Marucho mused as he worked on Interspace. Léarin, as Battler Brawlers, we have decided to fight alongside with you until the end."

"I understand." Léarin nodded. "Also, I need to decide." When she was stuck by a vision.

* * *

"Now that we have the Gate and the Key, Razenoid, our resurrection is nearly complete and our plans for domination can commence." Mag-Mel declared. "And no one will be able to stop us."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Marucho blinked. "Mag-Mel is trying to take over Earth?

"Yeah," Dan nodded, receiving the same vision Léarin did. "I overheard him telling Razenoid he was going to use Bakugan Interspace as his command central."

"We have to do something" Trister reminded.

"Can we contact the outside world, yet?" Shun inquired.

"I've heard every method I know, but still nothing." Marucho shook his head.

"We can't let that stop us." Dan pointed out. "We have to take Mag-Mel and Razenoid down for good. It's our only option."

"But we're stuck in here." Rafe reminded.

"Before," Léarin started. "I hesitated to fight because all my battles were only defensive battles. But what happened to Anubias ended my hesitations. I swear I will fight with all my life against Mag-Mel."

"No way." Shun objected. "We're not risking your life."

"Shun's right." Marucho agreed. "And not to mention, the risky degree to which you're suggesting making this next link-up could've put you and Dan in danger of getting stuck in his dimension."

"For real?" Paige gaped.

"Plus, during the link-up, you have to revert back to your Queen Eva self, and making it easier to Mag-Mel to steal your life energy." Rafe reminded. "We cannot afford to lose you or Dan. If the Chaos Bakugan decide to attack again, we'll be toast."

"It's a risk we'll just have to take." Léarin powered down. "You're all making good points, but seriously, we don't have a choice."

"Eva, don't tell me…" Marucho gasped, his cousin raising her left arm.

"Marucho, I have told you." Eva reminded. "That I am risking my life in this battle."

_I've better find a way to get ourselves out of Interspace quickly._ Marucho frowned.

"Amazing…" Paige breathed as Eva's Cosmo flooded the control room. "Is this… the power of the Queen of New Vestroia?"

* * *

"Did we link up?" Dan wondered, as he, Drago and Eva were teleported to Mag-Mel's dimension.

"It appears so." Drago replied.

"Weird, it looks like…" Dan trailed.

"Bakugan Interspace." Drago finished. "Only darker."

"Of course it is." Mag-Mel appeared.

"Mag-Mel." Eva greeted her adversary.

"It's been a while, Queen Eva." Mag-Mel replied. "I suppose a welcome is in order, now that you've found your way to the dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace."

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"The two dimensions are flip-side of the same world." Eva explained. "One positive, one negative."

"And thanks to you, we're now able to join them." Razenoid added.

"I hope you enjoy the destruction that is about to unfold." Mag-Mel declared.

"As if!" Dan snapped. "We're shutting you down."

"Ability activate: 'Flash Eclipse'!" Mag-Mel went on the offensive.

"Ability activate: 'Generation Shield'!"" Dan countered.

"Dreadeon, come!" Mag-Mel summoned the Mechtogan, and Dan and Drago countered by summoning Zenthon Titan.

"Mag-Mel, this end now, for good!" Dan declared, dashing in.

"Those would be the last words you utter, Kuso." Mag-Mel retorted, blasting Dan back with an energy sphere.

"Don't lose focus, Drago." Razenoid taunted, sending the Pyrus Dragonoid with an energy beam.

"Caught me sleeping, but now I'm wide awake!" Dan got back to his feet, summoning a laser sword in the process.

"So, that's how you want to play." Mag-Mel mused, summoning a blade of his own. "Very well, boy."

"I'm going to grind your bones to dust, Drago." Razenoid chuckled, trapping Drago with his tail and pulling him forward.

"Not a chance!" Drago broke free before Razenoid's attack could hit.

"What are you smiling at?" Mag-Mel demanded.

"Ability activate: 'Revolutional'!" Dan broke free of the stand-still and activated his card. "Zenthon?" and the said Mechtogan blasted Dreadeon.

"I will finish you!" Mag-Mel swore.

"Come and get it!" Dan roared, the two adversaries clashing once again. "Barodius." He gaped, his blade cracking Mag-Mel's mask. "So, you've alive."

"No, Barodius is dead." Mag-Mel replied. "And now, the mighty Mag-Mel lives."

"So, that means…" Drago looked at Razenoid.

"And I was once Dharak." Razenoid confirmed. "But not anymore."

"What happened to you?" Dan wondered.

"What you see before you is an amplified version of my old self." Mag-Mel replied. "Picture the manifestation of all anger and hatred that once fuelled me came into overdrive after I came into contact with the Sacred Orb."

"Looks like Mother took your evil parts and encased you in them." Eva mused.

"Silence, fool!" Mag-Mel snapped. "What your Mother did was use her powers to banish me to this reverse dimension. But little did she know, Kuso and I shared a link. I was able to siphon the power with each battle you fought, until I have enough power to surpass even Code Eve and brea free of her accursed shackles."

"I beat you once before, Barodius, and I'll do it again." Dan swore. "You understand?"

"I highly doubt that." Mag-Mel taunted. "I doubt that very much, Kuso."

"Then, bring it." Dan glared.

"With pleasure." Mag-Mel grinned. "Razenoid!" and summoned his Mechtogan Titan.

"Is that all you've got?" Dan retorted, following suit. "Let's go, Mag-Mel!" and both sides clashed once more. "You're toast!"

"See you soon." Mag-Mel grinned, the energy released started exploding outwards.

* * *

"Mag-Mel!" Dan awoke, his arm reached out. "Dang it!" he cursed. "Oh no, Eva!" he turned to the Queen who had sank to her knees in exhaustion.

"Hey." Shun greeted the trio.

"What are those guys doing here?" Dan asked, seeing Teams Anubias and Shellon in the room.

"Don't worry about that now." Shun reminded. "How did the link-up go?"

"We found him and we battled him." Dan replied. "But in the end…"

"We lost the link and he got away." Drago added.

"But at least we know where he and Razenoid are hiding out now." Eva got to her feet, Shun helping her up. "Remind me to _never_ do that again."

"Agreed." Shun concurred.

"We do?" Rafe echoed. "Where would that be?"

"The dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace created by Code Eve as a prison for him." Dan replied. "Except now, he's able to get out."

"There's more." Eva sighed. "We found out Mag-Mel's true identity. Turns out, he's Barodius."

"That old creep?" Paige exclaimed.

"Yes, the former Emperor of Gundalia." Drago confirmed.

"So, this place," Shun noted. "Hoe exactly do we get there?"

"We don't know." Eva admitted. "Not without a link."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


End file.
